Los hermanos The hedgehog
by Espio The Hedgehog
Summary: Esta es mi historia Espio The Hedgehog ESTO ES Lo Que yo vivi mas de Pequeño
1. Chapter 1

_**Los problemas entre hermanos.**_

_**Esta es una historia entre 2 hermanos muy peculiares llamados:**_

_**Espio The Hedgehog y Migthy The Hedgehog esto paso hace varios años y esto es una de las razones xq Espio siempre usa las vendas y tiene esa cicatriz en el ojo.**_

_**Era un día soleado se veía la sombra de un pequeño camaleón corriendo entre los arboles con un morral atrás en su espalda y un camaleón mas grande caminando tras el.**_

_**Espio: Mama ya llego Migthy traigo su morral.**_

_**Star: Q bueno mi pequeño Espio **_

_**Migthy: Hola madre hola padre toma**_

_**Saske: Q es esto**_

_**Migthy: Un reporte de mala conducta**_

_**Saske: Q hicisteis ahora Migthy.**_

_**Migthy: Solo jugar y no prestar atención**_

_**Star: Migthy si sigues así el destino te castigara.**_

_**Migthy: si,si como no ya me voy**_

_**Migthy subió a su cuarto a oír música en ese entonces(Espio tenia 4 años y Migthy 6 años) Espio entro al cuarto de su hermano y choco contra el buro donde habían varias suriken y kunais q le iban a caer a Espio pero Migthy vio y metí sus manos para q no le cayeran a Espio pero le cayeron en sus manos y se le encajaron y Espio fue rápido por su padre quien cargo a Migthy y su mamá cargo a Espio y fueron al hospital el doctor dijo q Migthy había recibido muchos daños en sus manos y tendría q usar unos aparatos para q no se lastimara mas del que tenia**_

_**Al llegar a la casa Migthy se metió a su cuarto y se quedo hay pasaron 3 días y Migthy estaba en su cuarto Espio se volvió invisible y entro a el cuarto de Migthy y oyó q dijo: Porque me tuvo q haber pasado a mi esto xq.**_

_**Espio al oír eso tomo una shuriken y salio del cuarto de Migthy y entro al suyo y tomo la shuriken y se corto los brazos y luego se rayo la cara pero su mamá entro y vio q Espio estaba herido le hablo a su padre el llego y cargo a Espio Migthy salio de su cuatro y vio a su hermano lastimado y fue con sus padres al hospital y el doctor dijo q Espio estaría bien q solo nesecitaria usar la vendas en sus brazos y q la herida de la cara se curaría mas rápido q solo tendría unas cuantas cicatrices en la cara y brazos Saske llevo a Espio a su cuarto para q descansara en ese momento cuando su padre salio Migthy entro y se sentó al lado de Espio y le dijo:**_

_**-Migthy: Porque te hiciste eso.**_

_**-Espio: Porque te oí decir q xq te pasa esas cosas.**_

_**-Migthy: Pero lo dije xq yo tenia la culpa**_

_**-Espio: No yo la tengo xq no debo estar en tu cuarto para solo ocasionarte problemas q te lastimen a ti pero ya pague mi error.**_

_**-Migthy:Pero tu no te merecías eso**_

_**-Espio: Es q yo no sabia q una shuriken y una kunai lastimaran tanto.**_

_**-Migthy: Si lo hacen un ninja lo sabe.**_

_**-Espio: Pero recuerda q todavía no voy a la escuela ninja**_

_**-Migthy: Cierto espera ahorita vengo.**_

_**-Espio: Si.**_

_**Migthy salio del cuarto de Espio y fue con sus papas q estaban en la sala y les dijo:**_

_**-Migthy: Por favor dejen q Espy vaya conmigo a la escuela ninja.**_

_**-Star: No es muy peligroso para su edad.**_

_**-Migthy: Por favor le prometo q lo cuidare**_

_**-Saske: Lo dejaremos con una condición**_

_**-Migthy: Cual?**_

_**-Saske: Q no traigas ningún reporte de mala conducta**_

_**-Migthy: Ok **_

_**Migthy subió al cuarto de Espio y le dijo:**_

_**-Espio: Me dejaron.....**_

_**-Migthy: ! Si ¡ mañana iras conmigo.**_

_**Al día sig.**_

_**-Star: Espio ponte las vendas **_

_**-Espio: Ya mamá **_

_**-Migthy: Ya nos vamos**_

_**En la escuela**_

_**-Maestro: Alumnos saluden a nuestro nuevo alumno llamado Espio The Hedgehog pase a su lugar señor Espio.**_

_**-Espio: Si**_

_**-Kiba: Mira es nuevo vamos a darle una bienvenida a nuestro estilo**_

_**-Gaara: Ok**_

_**Espio llego a su lugar y se sentó miro a su alrededor y vio q eran niños de 1 año mayor q el y empezó a escribir lo q el maestro decía a la hora del recreo Gaara y Kiba estaban siguiendo a Espio**_

_**le iban a hacer un broma de bienvenida hasta q vieron q Espio se acerco a su hermano Migthy y ellos sabían q Migthy era un Ninja muy fuerte y q si lastimaban a Espio estarían en grandes problemas así q no lo molestaron pasaron los días y Espio había hecho amigos ( los amigos de su hermano) llego el día de la elección de los equipos y Espio, Migthy y Ray estaban muy nerviosos cunado vieron la lista brincaron de felicidad quedaron juntos pero les había tocado el sensei q nunca había aprobado a un equipo es sensei se llamaba: Kakashi The Hacwk **_

_**Al día sig. lo chicos fueron para conocer a su sensei estaban en donde se les indico Migthy estaba sentado,Ray estaba recostado en la banca y Espio estaba recargado en la puerta en ese momento se mueve la puerta y Espio puso un borrador arriba de la puerta y se sentó pero al abrirse se cayo el borrador y era el sensei Espio solo se hizo invisible y Migthy y Ray se pararon el sensei levanto el borrador y camino y soplo el gis del borrador y Espio estornudo y se volvió visible el sensei dijo;**_

_**-Kakashi: Siéntense,Mi nombre es sensei Kakashi The Hacwk pero me pueden decir sensei Kakashi.**_

_**-Migthy: sensei Kakashi y q nos enseñara hoy.**_

_**-Kakashi: 1º como te llamas,cuantos años tienes y como te dicen**_

_**-Migthy: Me llamo Migthy The Hedgehog tengo 6 años y me dicen Migthy.**_

_**-Kakashi: Siguiente.**_

_**-Ray: Mi nombre es Ray The Wolf tengo 6 años y me dicen Ray**_

_**-Kakashi: Siguiente.**_

_**-Espio: Me llamo Espio The Hedgehog tengo 4 años y me dicen Espio.**_

_**-Kakashi: Tienes 4 años ?**_

_**-Espio: Si sensei**_

_**-Kakashi: No puedes estar aquí.**_

_**-Migthy: Pero tiene permiso de nuestros padres.**_

_**-Kakashi: No importa se tiene q ir.**_

_**Espio camino hacia la puerta y cayo de rodillas empezó a llorar y agacho la cabeza y en ese momento el pelo de Espio se alargo se alboroto,sus dientes se afilaron su piel cambio de color morada a negra sus franjas amarillas brillaron y la marca su cicatriz en el ojo tomo un color rojizo sus vendas se soltaron y las cicatrices de la s manos se vieron Espio estaba muy enojado deja salir un grito Kakashi estaba sorprendido en ese momento Migthy y Ray se le aventaron y lo tiraron Migthy le susurro algo al oído y Espio volvió a la normalidad**_

_**-Kakashi: Xq hizo eso **_

_**-Migthy: Es q cuando mi padre era niño un Demonio le dio el poder de la Formación super Dark con la condición de q sus siguientes generaciones también la tuvieran y la usaran**_

_**-Kakashi:Y tu hermano la tiene y tu también.**_

_**-Migthy:Si pero ya la se controlar y Espio no es por eso q su habilidad de Super Dark se activa cuando se enoja.**_

_**En ese momento Kakashi puso una cara de pensamiento mientras veía a Ray cargando a Espio y acostandolo en la banca Kakashi volteo a ver a Espio y dijo**_

_**-Kakashi: Chico levantate**_

_**-Ray: No puede esta muy agotado.**_

_**-Kakashi: No importa q se levante**_

_**-Migthy: Deje a mi hermano**_

_**-Espio: No dejalo me levantare**_

_**Espio se levanto con dificultad y Kakashi dijo**_

_**-Kakashi: Camina Espio.**_

_**Espio camino unos cuantos centímetros y se cayo pero se levanto y camino hasta Kakashi.**_

_**-Espio: Y ahora q hago sensei**_

_**-Kakashi: Siéntate estas adentro**_

_**-Espio: Gracias sensei Kakashi.**_

_**-Kakashi: Dime solo Kakashi**_

_**Pasaron 2 años y Espio iba bien en la escuela hasta que llego la prueba de supervivencia y eso significaba que le sensei los acompañaria al Bosque de la serpiente pero no los ayudaria el dia llego el 1º dia iban caminando hasta que ochimaru aparecio y lanzo una roca gigante que le iba caer a Espio pero Ray se atravezo y le cayo la mitad derecha del cuerpo de Ray estaba aplastado Kakashi se acerco a el y le dijo algo Ray y Ray asintio con la cabeza kAKASHI le dijo a Espio que se acercara Espio se acerco Kakashi en ese momento grito:**_

_**Kakashi: TRASPACION DE SHARINGAN **_

_**Y Espio se cayo de espaldas tapandose los ojos en ese momento Ray cerro los ojos anunciando su muerte Migthy corrio a ver a su hermano quien tenia los ojos tapados**_

_**Migthy: Estas bien**_

_**Espio:Eso creo como esta Ray**_

_**Migthy: Eh......el.......esta....muerto**_

_**Espio se levanto aun con los ojos tapados y camino hacia Ray y le dijo a su hermano Mighty que se alejara de el junto con Kakashi ellos aceptaron y se alejaron Espio se destapo los ojos y miro a Ray y en ese momento se inco y empezo a llorar Migthy lo vio y avanzo unos pasos para consolarlo pero ante de llegar a el espio se empezo a convertir en Super Dark pero algo extraño paso Espio se levanto y alzo la mano dercha en la cual empezo a aparecer un saple muy delgado y filoso Migthy corrio hacia el pero Kakashi lo detuvo dijo que esperara y viera lo que pasara Espio con el sable en la mano volteo a ver a Kakashi y a Migthy Migthy se sorprendio al ver que los ojos de su hermano de color dorado ahora eran ½ rojo y ½ dorado Kakashi susurro el " El sharingan doble color Migthy se preguntaba que xq Espio se volivo de esa forma Espio regreso la mirada hacia Ochimaru quien se estaba riendo de maldad x lo que le hizo a Ray Espio dijo muy bajo "Chao Control Speed" y derrepente aparecio del otro lado de ochimaru pero en ese momento Ochimaru sangrando y muerto Espio vio la sangre que habia en su sable tomo tantita de ella y se la puso en la marca que tenia en el ojo y en ese momento la marca tomo un color rojo brillante y la demas la limpio y iba guardar el sable en ese momento Migthy corrio hacia el para quitarle el sable pero una barrera de arena proptegio a Espio Migthy se cayo del miedo Espio guardo el sable y volvio a la normalidad pero se iba a caer pero la arena lo impidio Espio vio a su hermano muy asustado y le dijo**_

_**Espio: Que te pasa Migthy**_

_**Migthy: Mira tus ojos **_

_**Espio camino hacia un charco que habia cerca y grito de miedo al ver sus ojos vi volteo a ver a Kakashi y le dijo que me hizo**_

_**Kakashi: Nada solo que me pidio Ray**_

_**Espio: Y que le pidio apoco le pidio que me volvviera un monstruo**_

_**Kakashi: No pidio que te volviera mas fuerte .**_

_**Migthy : Calmate hermano**_

_**Espio:Como queres que me calme si soy un monstruo**_

_**Migthy: No lo eres**_

_**Espio: Claro que lo soy **_

_**Espio corrio hacia el bosque Migthy y Kakashi lo iban siguiendo Espio subio un arbol y se sento a llorar xq sabia que era un monstruo Migthy subio y se sento junto a su hermano **_

_**-Migthy: Espio estas bien**_

_**-Espio: No lose**_

_**-Migthy: Hermano Ray te dio sus sharingas y eso no te convierte en un monstruo.**_

_**-Espio: Deveras**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cap. 2 Adiós a la felicidad de Espio**_

_**Ya habían pasado meses después de la misión que hizo que perdieran a Ray, Espio y Mighty junto a su sensei Kakashi siguieron su entrenamiento Espio pensaba que su vida sería tranquila junto a sus Padres y a su hermano pero estaba equivocado porque un día Espio estaba jugando en el patio de su casa el tenia unas kunais y estaba jugando que era un gran ninja que combatia a Orochimaru The Echidna quien era el Echidna que aterrorizaba su aldea espio había echo un maniquí de Orochimaru y el lo estaba atacando con su kunais mientras Mighty estaba sentado meditando pero en ese momento se oyo un risa:**_

_**¿?- jojojo **_

_**Espio se levanto y empezó a sentir que el piso temblaba,Mighty también se levanto su padre y su madre salieron de la casa y vieron llegar un gran robot con un mazo gigante y lo controlaba un hombre gordo**_

_**en ese momento el padre de espio dijo:**_

_**Saske: grrrhhh Doctor Eggman**_

_**Mighty: Papa lo conoces?**_

_**Saske: si es mi peor enemigo es un doctor chiflado llamado Eggman**_

_**: jojojo Saske nos volvemos a ver y mira ahora tienes 2 pequeños idiotas y a tu novia**_

_**Espio: No nos digas asi**_

_**Eggman: Pequeño isolente **_

_**En ese momento Eggman golpea a Espio haciendo que caiga lejos Mighty va por el pero su padre le dice:**_

_**Saske: Quiero que te lleves a Espio lejos de aquí nosotros estaremos bien**_

_**Mighty: Pero papa ?**_

_**Saske: Nada de peros quiero que se vayan ya y proteje a Espio con tu vida no dejes que le pase nada**_

_**Mighty: Esta Bien papa cuídate Adios mama adiós papa**_

_**En ese momento Mighty corrió hacia Espio que estaba inconsiente en el suelo lo cargo y corri hacia el bosque sin mirar atrás..**_

_**Llegaron a un lugar que Mighty y Ray habían construido para relajarse un poco después de sus entrenamientos y tenían todo lo necesario, Mighty acostó a espio en donde antes era la cama de Ray y el se acostó en su cama y luego se quedo dormido**_

_**Al amanecer Mighty despertó y camino un rato hacia donde estaba su casa y vio que todo estaba destruido busco a sus padres pero no estaban agacho la cabeza y empezó a llorar regreso a casa y se sento **_

_**Espio despertó y se levanto vio a su hermano y le dijo lo que había pasado Espio corrió y abarzo a su hermano mientras lloraba.**_


End file.
